Caterpillar Inc. of Peoria, Ill., manufactures off-road mining mobile machines. For example, the Caterpillar 777C is an off-road mining truck. The off-road mining trucks may be autonomously or manually controlled. For example, in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,125, Kyrtsos et al disclose an autonomous mobile machine system for use with a mining mobile machine such as the 777C truck. Such an autonomous mobile machine system may be used, for example, to implement an autonomous mining operation. For example, a plurality of autonomous dump trucks can haul rock from an excavation site to a crusher site in an open pit mining operation.
In addition, in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,030 Kemner et al disclose a system using a queuing technique to manage a single input, fixed position resource such as a wheel loader. However, in a mining system, there are several resources such as progressive dump resources, which do not have a fixed position stop point. In a progressive dump resource, such as a windrow dump, the stop point is dynamically changing dependent upon the desired configuration of the windrow dump.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.